


Midnight talk

by HiMiTSu



Series: Changing Habits [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMiTSu/pseuds/HiMiTSu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes never knew that appearance of DI Lestrade in his life would bring so many changes. The seventeenth change made Mycroft unexpectedly talkative...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight talk

"Hello."

"I think you know me well enough to realize that I prefer phone calls to texting."

"Actually I was being considerate. Since it's half past midnight I decided I'd better send a text first. You know, test the waters first, in case you were sleeping."

"It's just half past midnight. I'm still in the office."

"Hm…of course. How could I have thought otherwise?"

"Why are you calling?"

"Can't I?"

"You can. Of course you can. It's just…"

"What?"

"No one calls me just for the sake of calling. I'm a busy man, I'll tell you."

"I know. How is it that Sherlock calls you? 'British government'?"

"I'll tell this to you. And only you. He's not too far from the truth."

"I don't doubt it. So, oh mighty, what are you doing?"

"Working, obviously."

"Isn't it too late for work?"

"Try and tell me that you aren't at the Yard still."

"Am not."

"Oh, really?"

"The door of the Yard has just closed behind my back. I'm on my way to the car."

"Oh, so that's where the swishing sound is coming from."

"It's just wind…Are you trying to make a joke?"

"No, of course not. How could you even think of such a thing?"

"Yeah…So, let your poor tired PA go and gather your umbrella…which I know you have with you even though it was a sunny today."

"You never know when the rain will start."

"That's what the weather forecast is for."

"You can be so naïve sometimes."

"Anyway. Are you on your way out?"

"No. Why?"

"I'm picking you up in…five minutes. Grab the umbrella and go. Out. Out."

"Are you trying to command me, Detective Inspector?"

"I am commanding."

"Interesting…"

"Oh, is it?"

"Yes. Very."

"So, going out?"

"Already there."

* * *

"Good evening, Mycroft."

"I'd say it's night already; if not morning."

"Let me guess. You are in your office."

"Where else?"

"Well, I am at home. I wanted to pick you up, but couldn't reach you."

"I had a meeting. But that's top secret information."

"You sound tired."

"I am."

"Forget the work. Go home. Sleep."

"I will. I just have to finish with this…sorry; I can't tell you what this is."

"Finish quickly."

"Good night."

* * *

"Another late phone call?"

"Don't tell me you don't enjoy it, Mycroft."

"I have a surprise for you…"

"Nice try to evade my last question, but I'll pretend I didn't notice it."

"I'd be very grateful."

"So? You wanted to surprise me?"

"I'm not in the office."

"Well, that's an improvement. It's midnight. You are at home, I take it."

"Not quite."

"Meaning?"

"I'm at your home, Gregory."

"Oh…Bed?"

"No, sofa. I took the liberty of looking through your liquor cabinet. This wine is not half bad…"

"I'm glad it suits your tastes."

"Are you implying that I'm picky?"

"Not at all."

"Good, because I was about to agree with that point."

"I only got one question. How did you get into my house?"

"I prefer to keep my methods to myself."

"…"

"Instead of discussing minor questions, I'd better suggest you leave work and head home. The sooner, the better."

"Already on my way."

* * *

"What's your favorite color?"

"I think I'm too old for pointless questions like that."

"Oh, come on. Just answer."

"Why are we doing this, again?"

"Because phone conversations can be fun. Especially when we both are stuck in the office, separate offices I have to underline, when it's way past our working hours."

"But I don't talk for the sake of talking. Not on the phone."

"Well, better late than never. So, what's your favorite color…?"

* * *

"Morning."

"Morning? Really, Gregory. It's half past four. Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Hm…"

"Sorry. I shouldn't have called. I woke you up…"

"No, you didn't."

"You are only saying it to make me feel better."

"Yes, I am. But it doesn't matter. Is something bothering you?"

"Heh, so there is such a thing as a sensitive Holmes. Nice to know."

"What's wrong, Gregory?"

"Why do you always call me by my full name?"

"I like how it sounds. Now, about my question..?"

"It's nothing…just work getting to me. Let's talk about you."

"You know how much I don't like that. But considering the circumstances, I'll allow you three questions."

"Fine with me. So…let me think…I can ask anything and you'll answer?"

"You can ask anything and I'll consider."

"Sounds unfair…But, doesn't matter."

"First question?"

"Why are you always fighting with Sherlock?"

"We are…too similar. He thinks us to be polar opposites and makes it his reason to contradict me in everything. I'd say we are too similar; we think alike, we view the world alike. That's why we don't get along. I can only compare it to the way two positively charged substances experience a mutual repulsive force."

"And you said that you were no scientist."

"It's the middle of the night; I can be excused for inappropriate metaphors."

"Haha…When did you decide you wanted to have something…more with me?"

"When you started stealing my umbrella."

"Why don't I recall doing anything like that?"

"Because from your point of view it was you being polite and gentleman-like. For me, it was you stealing my umbrella. Everytime we met."

"Oh, that's what you mean."

"Stop laughing."

"I'm not. It's just a chuckle. You have to admit, that it's a little funny. And sweet."

"I'm about to disconnect."

"Don't. I can _hear_ the smile in your voice. And I've got one more question left."

"Ask."

"Sorry, you are obviously tired."

"Just ask."

"Do you believe in luck?"

"I think I already expressed my opinion on the matter."

"Yes or no, Mycroft. It's easy."

"Yes…"

"Good. Because now you are going to believe me when I say that I consider myself very lucky to have met you. A man who'd talk to me in the middle of the night."

"I…"

"Go to sleep. You need it."

"You too."

"Yeah…Good night, Mycroft."

"Good night."


End file.
